


То, что нельзя оставить позади

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: AU к последней серии сериала 7.25-26 «То, что ты оставишь позади».
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	То, что нельзя оставить позади

Джулиан догнал Гарака у перехода в жилой отсек. Чуть запыхавшись, он какое-то время показательно пытался отдышаться; нет, дыхания у него хватило бы еще на полумарафон, а вот что именно сказать Гараку – до этого момента Джулиан не задумывался. Эти пару часов он просто пытался его поймать. Гарак ухитрился буквально раствориться посреди стыковочного шлюза – и с того момента, с самого возвращения на станцию, герой партизанской войны Кардассии не попадался доктору на глаза. Видимо, оправдывая статус.

– Доктор. Какая _неожиданная_ встреча.

«Вашими стараниями, мистер Гарак». Нет, не годится.

– Гарак… я просто хотел выразить восхищение… и гордость…

Гарак склонил голову.

– Я вижу, слухи о моих скромных деяниях дошли до станции?

– Прибыли с вами на одном шаттле – хотя до мостика добрались быстрее вас.

Гарак только легко рассмеялся в ответ.

– Что ж, доктор, я рад, что мои приключения продолжают вас забавлять. В кои-то веки ваше восхищение полностью оправдано. Пожалуй, вы правы – наши с майором Кирой эскапады сделали бы честь любому из ваших земных шпионов. Возможно, о нас когда-нибудь снимут голофильм – или хотя бы сюжет для гололюкса. Надеюсь только, не такой, как в коллекции Кварка. – Гарак насмешливо округлил глаза, пытаясь проскользнуть мимо доктора, но Джулиан схватил его за предплечье, удерживая.

– Я слышал о Дамаре. Мне… очень жаль, правда. Он мог стать одним из великих лидеров Кардассии.

Гарак положил ладонь на кисть Джулиана, скользнул по пальцам – то ли лаская, то ли пытаясь их разжать.

– Одним из величайших, несомненно. Но я думал, доктор, после таких дифирамбов в мою честь вы назовете великим лидером меня.

– Но вы не лидер, Гарак.

От неожиданности оба моргнули. Гарак замер, прекратив разжимать пальцы Джулиана.

– Что ж, если таково ваше…  
– Я хотел сказать, – начали оба хором; замолчали.

– Я хотел сказать – рассказать, вообще-то, – что много веков назад на Земле был распространен такой тип политика – серый кардинал. Это… как должность в рамках духовного служения, хотя чаще они играли роль советников при монархе. Знаете, оправдывая, поддерживая… – Джулиан сглотнул. – Суть в том, что именно они создавали идеологию государства. И воплощали ее. Служили пером и мечом – и при этом всегда оставались в тени. Думаю, именно поэтому о них сейчас известно больше, чем о монархах, при которых они служили.

– Какая интересная история, доктор, – негромко заметил Гарак. – Скажите, серыми они назывались не из-за цвета кожи? Они же были людьми, если я правильно понимаю, и речь идет о доварповой истории?

– Думаю, они что-то предвидели. – Джулиан постарался изобразить лукавую улыбку. Гарак растянул уголки губ в ответ.

– Я бы с удовольствием послушал ваш рассказ о Кардассии, Гарак. Там сейчас много что нужно восстанавливать.

– После войны всегда есть что восстанавливать, доктор, – по-прежнему негромко откликнулся Гарак. После неудавшейся попытки сбежать он отбросил шутливость и, казалось, соскользнул в ту самую тень, о которой говорил Джулиан. – Конечно, всегда есть вариант стереть все до чистой серой земли и начать строить заново.

– А потом веками находить артефакты.

– Для многих это источник удовольствия, доктор. Люди посвящают этому жизни.

– Эти люди достаточно отстранены от событий, создавших артефакт, не замечали? Они могут быть страстно вовлечены в исследования, но всегда живут веками позже. Многие говорят, что хотели бы жить в какой-то эпохе прошлого, но я сомневаюсь, что им это действительно нужно. Потому что раскапывать артефакты своей личной истории – это совсем другое. Это… должно быть больно.

Он стояли, глядя друг на друга; Джулиан не выпускал руки Гарака – казалось, впился в нее еще сильнее.

– Для человека, который не любит артефактов, вы слишком за них цепляетесь, – заметил Гарак.

– Мне казалось, вы скорее обвините меня в страсти к постоянно новым историям.

Гарак промолчал. Неясно было, считать эту скупость на ремарки победой или катастрофой.

– Но это такая же крайность, как жить прошлым. А я как врач крайне не рекомендую никаких крайностей. И я предпочитаю длинные истории. С глубокой завязкой и очень, очень длинным продолжением.

– Мне пора идти, доктор. У меня осталось не так много вещей, но хотелось бы собрать их без спешки.

Джулиан приоткрыл рот, растерянно глядя на Гарака. Глаза у того были спокойными, затененными, как и весь, казалось, облик.

– Я возвращаюсь на Кардассию, Джулиан.

– А… я… я догадывался, конечно, что вы решите… Во сколько у вас шаттл?

– Хотите создать истории красивое завершение?

– Ну, возможно, у меня в каюте завалялась пара плиток делавианского шоколада…

«Оставьте их себе, доктор», – мысленно закончил Джулиан за Гарака.

– О, конечно. Приносите, доктор. Делавианский шоколад прекрасно сочетается с канаром. Очень изысканная пара.

Как-то Гарак обмолвился, что делавианский шоколад – единственная сладость, которая дополняет канар: «Они раскрывают друг друга, доктор – неожиданное сочетание, обычно канар перебивает вкус любого шоколада, а сладкие нотки делают канар более – я бы сказал плоским; но не в этом случае. Попробуйте; лучше закрыть глаза – вот так, так вкусовая гармония будет понятнее».

– Постараюсь его найти.

– Это было бы замечательно. Я рад, что… встретил вас, доктор. Сейчас, если разрешите – дела ждут, – изобразив привычно учтивую улыбку, Гарак выскользнул из рук Джулиана.

И Джулиан бы поверил, снова поверил каждому слову этого изворотливого ящера, если бы не был врачом-ксенобиологом. И не чувствовал – все время, пока шла внешне легкая беседа, – как на локтевом сгибе, отдаваясь по всей ребристой сетке предплечья, бешено бьется гараков пульс.

***

Джулиану не удалось задремать даже под утро. Все варианты казались проигрышными. Что он скажет Гараку перед отлетом? «Я не прекращал любить тебя?» В голове вспыхнул десяток язвительных ремарок: «Это из какого-то ретро-голофильма, доктор?», «Насколько я помню, у Шекспира после таких слов всех убивали», «Рекомендую сохранить эту идею для гололюкса – там вы сможете выбрать более приемлемое для себя окончание». Нет, глупость. Это все было бы продолжением игры – которую Гарак явно стремился закончить. Он не будет язвить, все окажется гораздо хуже: он просто учтиво улыбнется, вежливо кивнет и…

А какие остались варианты, кроме этого «и»?

Отношение Гарака к чувствам было для Джулиана болезненно известным – тот принимал их к сведению, но не во внимание. Даже свои собственные. Вряд ли на этой станции есть что-то, что может убедить кардассианца остаться.

Ему и не стоит оставаться. Все его будущее сейчас на Кардассии. Со станции улетают О`Брайены. Эзри – вместе с Ворфом (умница девочка, с облегчением подумал Джулиан; почти весь их краткосрочный роман Эзри жаловалась ему на запрет встречаться с прежними супругами носителя симбионта). Одо. Сиско… Джулиан и сам не понимал, что теперь на этой станции делать.

Пора вставать.

***

– Доктор? Я ожидал, что вы подойдете прямо к шаттлу. Боюсь, я не вполне готов принять вас сейчас…

– Я просто хотел посоветоваться с вами.

– Что ж – буду рад, если смогу быстро помочь.

– Это зависит от вас, Гарак. Я могу пожаловаться, что плитка делавианского шоколада была только одна, и я ее съел сегодня за ночь. После этого я обниму вас, похлопаю по плечу и уйду. Или я могу рассказать, о чем именно я так задумался, что не заметил, как съел весь шоколад. Мне кажется, это будет очень по-кардассиански – преступление раскрыто, остается только выяснить его детали.

Гарак смотрел испытующе.

– Что ж, доктор – признаю, такое преступление действительно заслуживает детального разбора. Если вы не против, я пока закончу собирать сумку – но внимательно вас слушаю.

– Я задумался о Кардассии.

– Вы серьезно, доктор? – Гарак приподнял надбровную дугу в привычной манере. У Джулиана защемило в груди.

(«Скажи, если будет что-то не так» – «Не волнуйтесь, доктор, я буду думать о Кардассии» – «Не надо. Я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне».)

– Если точнее, я размышлял о вас на Кардассии. Представлял, как вы туда прилетаете, выходите из шаттла, из здания космопорта… Пытался понять, что потом будете делать. Где жить. С кем общаться.

Гарак с любопытством посмотрел на Джулиана, но промолчал.

– Чем займетесь – в глобальном смысле.

– Ваши разговоры про серых кардиналов, – пробормотал Гарак.

– Не знаю, возможно, я ошибаюсь. Может, это подстегнутые серотонином мозги, тем более среди ночи… Но я понял, что ты должен быть там.

Гарак замер с каким-то свертком в руке.

– Я перебирал отчеты по Кардассии, Элим. Это все немыслимо, по любым меркам. 800 миллионов мертвы. Некоторые говорят, что Кардассия получила то, что заслуживает, – Джулиан взглянул на Гарака. Тот не двигался. – Даже если считать только действия по отношению к баджорцам. А сотрудничество с Доминионом – оно ведь предало весь Альфа-квадрант.

– Большая часть истории Кардассии – это история агрессии, доктор, – очень ровно отозвался Гарак. – Мне не с чем спорить, если вы считаете, что мы получаем по заслугам.

Джулиан выдохнул:

– Нет, Элим… как раз нет, ни в коем случае. Вы не заслуживаете этого. Я знаю, что кардассианцы – очень сильная раса, и вы выживете. Кардассия выживет. Но не та Кардассия, о которой ты столько рассказывал. Я могу только представить, сколько всего утеряно. Литература. Музыка. Живопись.

– У нас была очень богатая и древняя культура, – полушепотом отозвался Гарак.

– Она осталась. Только нуждается в правильном политическом и социальном порядке, чтобы восстановиться.

– Лучших граждан Кардассии не вернуть.

– К счастью, некоторые лучшие граждане могут вернуться сами. – Джулиан поднял голову. Попытался улыбнуться. – Я буду скучать по нашим обедам. Без них – без тебя – не было бы слишком многого. И… я обещаю переслать тебе на Кардассию шоколад, как только найду его где-нибудь. Нет, серьезно! Мне кажется, тебе самому не очень нравится идея остаться без него.

Гарак опустил на кровать незакрытую сумку и подошел к Джулиану почти вплотную. Мощное кардассианское тело всегда занимало слишком много места в любом пространстве – но Джулиан был рад такому вторжению.

– Не пойму, доктор, кому вы сейчас принесли клятву – мне или Кардассии.

– Ну… Если бы ты был баджорцем, я бы говорил о Баджоре,

– В кои-то веки Кардассия должна быть благодарна, что я на ней родился.

Джулиан подался вперед, еще ближе, готовясь отстаивать Гарака перед ним самим – и замер. Опять они не о том.

– Кардассия должна быть благодарна тебе за многое, Гарак. Но мне все равно легче говорить не о социуме, а о конкретных людях.

– Очень… федеративно с вашей стороны, доктор.

Джулиан усмехнулся.

– Ты прав, Гарак, иногда Стандарт ужасен. Но у кардассианцев, насколько я сумел их изучить…

(«Их?» пробормотал Гарак возмущенно.)

– …есть одно лингвистическое преимущество. Они хорошо слышат подтекст.

Гарак чуть наклонил голову, с выражением бесконечного внимания.

Джулиан взъерошил волосы, понимая, что не знает, как все выразить. Красноречие растворилось, словно его запас ушел на рассуждения о Кардассии. Посмотрел на Гарака растерянно.

Те же наклон головы и внимательное участие.

К Пророкам все. Хочет насладиться прямым признанием – пусть.

– Гарак, я предлагаю то, что не был готов предложить два года назад и чего не мог даже представить семь лет. Если тебе все еще… если ты по-прежнему…

– Не суетитесь, доктор, теперь я намерен дослушать вас до конца, – усмехнулся Гарак.

Джулиан выдохнул и рассмеялся. Язвительные ремарки Гарака, вместо того, чтобы выбивать из колеи, всегда возвращали ему решимость.

– Я хочу сказать, – он посмотрел Гараку в глаза, – что прошу тебя принять решение. Все эти годы ты передавал решение мне, я только недавно это осознал. И совсем недавно понял, почему. Так что теперь я готов подтвердить… себя… для тебя…

Джулиан подумал, что несет какую-то чушь – но под внимательным взглядом Гарака решился продолжить. Все равно более толковых слов в усовершенствованный ум не приходило.

– И теперь, очевидно, моя очередь… чтобы ты... чтобы снова… Только не так долго, – поспешно выдохнул Джулиан самое важное.

– «Не так долго», доктор? – Гарак приподнял надбровный гребень. – То есть пара-тройка лет ожидания ответа вас устроит?

«Ехидная ящерица», – со смесью раздражения и тепла подумал Джулиан. Логически рассуждая, Гарак имел право на реванш – после стольких лет – но мелкая мстительность была не в его характере. Значит, что-то другое, более серьезное…

– Только если ты согласишься периодически принимать меня в гостях на Кардассии Прайм. Обещаю привозить много странных земных книг, которые ты сможешь с удовольствием раскритиковать. Мне кажется, если оставить тебя надолго без книг, ты начнешь писать свои. Я бы, кстати, почитал. Особенно что-нибудь биографическое.

– У вас всегда был сомнительный вкус в литературе, – негромко отозвался Гарак. Он взял со стола падд и начал листать.

– Но не в авторах, – в тон ему ответил Джулиан. Стало чуть легче. Он прошел с Гараком через – больше, чем с кем бы то ни было; больше, чем со всеми остальными вместе взятыми – и не был готов его отпустить, как мысленно отпустил Майлза, или Лииту, или любую девушку, друга или кого-то из близких коллег за годы на этой станции. Но если придется довольствоваться минимумом, самым небольшим кусочком – то это книжные беседы. Их он не готов был терять.

– Как я выяснил, доктор, – Гарак развернулся к Джулиану, опуская падд, – второй шаттл на Кардассию Прайм отправляется послезавтра. И на нем есть три свободных места.

Джулиан просиял, всё еще не до конца веря. Гарак тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ты... ты будешь жить в старом доме Тейна?

– Как и ты, надеюсь.

Представить, что Гарак, который всегда дотошно поддерживал безупречный фасад, будь то одежда, жесты или принадлежащее ему помещение, пригласит другого человека в свой дом, когда тот почти лежит в руинах… Позволит увидеть то, что сам назвал бы слабостью…

– И… тебе не нужно время, чтобы… подготовить все так, как считаешь нужным? Я не окажусь незваным гостем? Я могу пожить первое время в полевом лагере с медицинским персоналом – уверен, они не будут против…

– Они были бы очень даже «за», Джулиан. Но в этом нет необходимости. – Гарак вздохнул. – Семь лет назад я бы даже не подумал пригласить тебя на Кардассию Прайм. Два года назад приложил бы все усилия, чтобы путешествие было максимально комфортным, развлекательным и коротким. Сейчас же… – глаза Гарака лучились восхищением и нежностью, – я думаю, что мы справимся.


End file.
